Happily Never After
by AutumnWillow18
Summary: Annie's life is a broken fairy-tale. She HAD the prince, she HAD the 'happily ever after', and she HAD a long life planned with Finnick. But now, all of that is gone. The only thing left is her 'happily NEVER after.'


_The Song is: The Harold Song by Ke$ha (which I don't own!)_

**Happily Never After**

**ANNIE:**

The bed is empty without Finnick. Without his warmth, it is a barren wasteland. Gone, are his muscular arms that held me at night. Gone is his smooth voice whispering assurances in my ear. Gone are the kisses, gone is my other half, and gone is Finnick. But the demons are here, and so is my wedding ring.

**I miss your soft lips  
I miss your white sheets  
I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek**

I knew I loved Finnick with all my heart. But I didn't know I loved him with my everything. I spend my time in his room, or on the beach, lulled by the crashing of the waves on the sand. Sand which, always seems to slip through my fingertips- just as Finnick had done.

**And this is so hard  
Cause I didn't see  
That you were the love of my life  
And it kills me**

When I write to Katniss, she tells me to walk around the district. I tell her I can't face the people. I can't face the sympathy of the fisherman, the constant flow of "we are sorry for your loss," uttered by each face whose gaze I meet. I can't face the smell of shellfish- Finnick's favorite food. I can't face that false feeling of ecstasy, when I see a 'familiar' head of bronze hair- which I find out belongs to a whaler's son.

**I see your face in  
Strangers on the street  
I still say your name  
When I'm talkin' in my sleep**

This year, on his birthday, I bought a fresh batch of shell fish. I made small talk with the fisherman, until he brought up Finnick. Hastily, I made some semi-believable excuse about needing to use the bathroom (for I end up taking a lot of bathroom breaks with a baby inside of me and all), and ran off into the crowds. That night, I set the table for two, putting our wedding picture on his favorite glass blown plate- which has been empty for four months. Seeing the plate, the shellfish, and the picture drove me into a breakdown. I had laid in fetal position for 16 hours, without getting up to eat, drink or use the restroom. For a pregnant lady, it was a long time.

**And in the lime light  
I play it off fine  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight**

**But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight**

I tried to shape up. If Finnick was watching me from heaven- he would be ashamed. If I kept up the hunger strikes, and all-nighters, I would end up in a cemetery. But a cemetery with Finnick seemed better than a house without him. If I died, the baby would too. No! The baby is half Finnick, and as far as I am concerned- half Finnick is better than no Finnick. But regardless, if I don't shape up; both myself and the baby will end up six feet under.

**They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me**

Why is it always me? Why do I have to be filled with voices? Why do I have to be the one to wake up to an empty bed? I would give anything to change this, for when he was there - gone were the demons, and here was Finnick.

**Young love murdered  
That is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone **

As I said before, I tried Finnick. I tried, and still am. I am trying for you, for the baby. But it is in vain, for each day without you; I feel my pulse get just a little bit slower. I see my eyes get a little bit duller, my cheeks hollowed, and my hair wild and matted. But my heart is in the worst condition. I can get a makeover to change my feral looks, but my heart would never heal. My mind will never be the same as well- for all ii contains are memories.

**The life is fading from me  
Well you watch my heart bleed**

**Young love murdered  
That is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone **

I remember the visits in the hospital. How the doctors would never allow you to come in- but you would sweet-talk the guards or sneak through the back door. The nurses' would tell me I was crazy and too far gone to return- that hit home. I was in tears when you found me, but you were there as a shoulder to lean on. You told me I was perfect in my own way. You told me you loved me- and I was too overcome with joy to say anything. I kissed you right then and there. While other girls can brag about their first kiss my moonlight- I can say mine was under the bright white lights of a hospital. Finnick would laugh at that. But it was the one of the best moments of my life, it will stay with me forever.

**Remember the time  
We jumped the fence when  
The Stones were playing  
And we were too broke to get in  
You held my hand and they made me cry while,  
I swore to God it was the best night of my life**

Forever's don't always last till the end of time. If they did, you would still be here.

**Or when you took me  
Across the world we  
Promised this would last forever  
But now I see**

When you were with me, I was in heaven. We fit together like puzzle pieces- only needing each other to stay intact with reality.

**It was my past life  
A beautiful time**

**Drunk off and nothin' but each other 'til the sunrise**

**Drunk off and nothin' but each other 'til the sunrise**

Sometimes I left the world completely. My body was on the sand, but my mind was with Finnick. Nothing could bring me out of my doldrums- that was something only Finnick could do. With a simple kiss on the forehead, I was back in the present. Without my savior, my life is a void- a void which might just swallow me whole someday.

**They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me**

**Young love murdered**  
**That is what this must be**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

Finnick, I am so sorry. I should have told you about the baby. If I had, maybe you wouldn't have left. Maybe he wouldn't have died. I killed him, not the capitol, not Snow, not mutts. I did. 'Annie get a grip of yourself.' Deep breaths, deep breaths…

**The life is fading from me  
Well you watch my heart bleed**

**Young love murdered**  
**That is what this must be**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

We were married for less than a year. But those months were the best of my life: waking up next to Finnick, walking down hallways hand in hand, and the romance, were the highlights of my day. My life _was_ a fairy tale. Queen Annie and King Finnick; but as I should have learned, _my life is not a fairytale-_ _at least not anymore._

**It was my past life  
A beautiful time**

**Drunk off and nothin' but each other til the sunrise**

The story goes on, but the kingdom had fallen to ruins. The queen has lost her king. She has no control over the plot, for if she did- her life would not end up like this. Someone else will get their well-deserved happy ending. But where is mine? Where is Finnick's? What will I say when our son asks where 'Daddy' is? It sends silent tears rolling down my rough cheeks.

**They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me**

**Young love murdered**  
**That is what this must be**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

Where is our 'happily ever after?'

**The life is fading from me  
Well you watch my heart bleed  
**

No! I let out a dry laugh. What I get is a 'happily _never_ after'.

**Young love murdered  
That is what this must be  
I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**I don't own The Harold Song- by Ke$ha, or the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins**

**This is my second piece! PLEASE review! It would mean so much to me!**


End file.
